


Scarborough Fair

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spirk, 完全想不到tags所以请提出建议
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim出院前Spock终于想到来探望他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线为ST12结束后。在Jim醒来的那次探望后Spock因为工作原因没有再出现在Jim的病房内，然后在出院前一晚终于想到来探望第二次。  
> 这个短篇本来没有计划写的，完全没有计划。昨天和亲戚吃晚饭前因为实在没地方逛就在萨莉亚里坐了一个小时然后吃了色拉和冷水，然后，BGM就一直在单曲循环Sarah Brightman版的《Scarborough Fair》，我坐了一个小时，所以我就听了一个小时。单曲循环。  
> 一个没忍住就开了这个脑洞。一个小时码出来的比较粗糙的产品。

“嗨，舰长。”

Jim从放在大腿上的PADD中抬起脑袋看向了开口和他打招呼的Uhura，他举起没有被仪器监测中的右手对着女性摇了摇，“嗨，Uhura，抱歉，我该平躺着不能动——”

“噢，不用，Jim，你知道我能照顾好自己。”Uhura笑着把手中的带来的慰劳水果盆放在了病房不远处的小方桌上。

“水果？你是认真的吗？”Jim皱着眉头，“你知道你该带点垃圾食品——”

“你也知道我在进病房之前必须被Len检查一番才能进来吧？”Uhura笑着耸耸肩，“距离你出院也就不过一个星期了，你还是得谨遵医嘱。”

“该死又难咬的Bones。”

“Oops，你该小心点你的言语。”Uhura笑着用纤长的手指抵在自己的唇前，“搞不好Len下一秒就会冲进来。”

Jim闷闷不乐地看向自己腿上的PADD，他选择拒绝和这位美丽的女性继续聊天。而注意到Jim脸色的Uhura满足地笑着，她坐到了病床边上的白色座椅上。

“一切顺利吗？”

“如果你是说我和Spock的短期任务——一切很顺利，如果你是说星际联邦——我到现在还没有看出顺利的征兆。”

Jim叹了口气，“更多的时间和更多的人力。”

“我同意。我的联系名单上几乎没人有空。”Uhura凑近Jim的床头看向Jim的PADD，“公务？……噢，你在看星际联邦的相关新闻。”

“对……我猜等我静养结束了，我们会一块和银女士再次忙起来。”Jim抬眼盯着天花板沉默了片刻，“……所以，Spock他……”

“是个非常简单的短期任务，一切都很好。我指生理上。他有在好好吃饭也有好好和我还有和除我之外的人交流。”

Jim猜自己不该担心他的男友，他的男友是个能好好照顾自己的成年瓦肯人，但他——

“……好吧，我猜我该偷偷给他打个电话，检查一下他的心理。”

Uhura被逗笑了，“那我该留点空间给你和Spock，我会出去和Len聊聊，给你点时间现在就去检查一下Spock。”她起身亲了亲Jim的脸颊，“好好休息，Jim。”

听着病房大门被关上的时间Jim忍不住叹了口气。Spock没有再来探望过他，Jim指，自从他死而复生的醒来的第一秒以后，Spock就在那时出现过一次，紧接着他和Uhura就接到了来自星际联邦的命令，去参加了一个为期两个月的短期任务。他们中间确实也有联系过，用私人频道偷偷地聊个一到五分钟左右，两个月内联系了三次。

Jim摸上自己的PADD，他用手指做了几个聪明的动作就联系上了Spock，但最终系统提示音告诉他对方没有接听电话，或许在忙又或许对方没有选择接听，Jim再次叹了口气。

好好休息——Jim猜自己躺在病房里无事可做的时候根本不可能做到这点，就算身体做到了他的大脑也做不到。他担心很多。他担心自己带给银女士的伤害，担心自己那些经历了这些伤痛的舰员们，担心——Spock。

Jim关闭了PADD的屏幕然后丢在了一边。他知道Bones看到这个样子的他一定会开心地多给他加两个注射器。他盯着病房内惨白的天花板很久都没有眨眼，直到眼睛的酸涩驱使他闭上了双眼。

现在是0200——半夜两点，Jim睁开了双眼，他的眼前只能看到深蓝色的天花板。他用右手撑起了自己还残留着睡意的身体。

有什么东西让他从睡梦中醒了过来，就像那次死而复生的清醒一样，有什么东西将他黑暗的睡梦中拉了出来——

“Spock？”他看都没有看病房门口，他还低着头用左手的掌心揉着自己的眉间。搞不好这其实是他的错觉，他不知道为什么他突然醒来，但那不一定是因为他以为Spock在。

“Jim，”房间的门口传来了低沉的声音，“晚上好。”那声音平稳地回应了Jim，每次他们通过私人频道聊天的时候Spock都会用这样的声音和Jim说话。

Jim抬起头看向还站在门口的Spock。

“……你不打算过来坐下吗？”Jim对着Spock招了招手，“这里有椅子，我想坐着比站着舒服。”

“我……”Spock的声音突然有些嘶哑，他轻咳了一下，“我很抱歉。”

“不用道歉。”

Spock没有再说话，他靠近了Jim两步就没有再前进。

这比站在远离窗口的位置好多了，Jim现在终于能透过微亮的月光看清Spock现在的脸色了。他同意Uhura说的Spock在生理上一切都很好，但……

“我很抱歉，已经是深夜了仍然来打扰你……我试着在进来的时候没有打扰到任何人。”

“没关系，我很高兴我被打扰到了。”

Spock没有继续说话，他的双手背在身后，他的眼睛根本没有在看向Jim而选择只是盯着不远处的小方桌上。

“Spock，”Jim看着对方的脸，“过来这里，Spock。”他挪了挪自己的在床上的位置，空出了一点位置，“我相信你只要好好侧躺着这张床一定装得下你和我的。”

Spock终于抬头看进了Jim的双眼内，Jim在看到那双直视自己的褐色双眼时下意识叹息，他知道看起来一切都很好，他同意Uhura说的。

“我想我该离开，不打扰你——”

“我很担心你。”Jim叹息道，“你能过来让我看看，好让我不再担心我的男友吗？”

Spock闭上了嘴，他的嘴唇像是在紧紧抿在一起，最终它们放松了。Spock走近了Jim的病床，他坐了下来脱掉了鞋子，然后按照Jim要求的那样躺在了Jim的面前。

两个成年男人侧躺在病床上当然会有点拥挤，但Jim有点感谢自己这张不算特别大的病床，它让他们只能侧躺着然后紧紧贴在一起。Jim觉得自己都要被热出汗了，他此刻非常想踢掉盖在他们身上的薄薄一层被毯。他们的四肢交缠在一起，膝盖抵着膝盖，手臂环抱住彼此——

Jim看着Spock枕在自己手臂上的样子忍不住笑出声。

“……Jim，”Spock抬眼看着Jim，他们这样如此近距离的谈话让他下意识压低了声音，“你在笑什么？”

“我在想我是不是该叫你宝贝？”

“请务必不要这样称呼我。”

“好的好的，Spock。”Jim拢紧了自己的手臂，他的唇瓣轻轻印在Spock的额头上，“和我说说话，Spock，告诉我你最近怎么样？”

“……好的，如你所愿。”Spock收紧了抱着Jim腰身的右手，“短期任务非常……顺利。”

“嗯哼，”Jim又亲吻了Spock的太阳穴，Spock下意识发出一声满足地叹息，“Uhura说你在生理上看起来很健康。我现在也确定这点了，你还是那么健壮。”

“是的，我有确保我吃了每一餐。”

Spock的睫毛扫过Jim的下巴，那阵舒适的酥痒让Jim忍不住微笑起来。

“……但是？”Jim替Spock说了下去，他知道Spock那些掩藏在话语里的……某些情绪。

Spock的微微张了嘴，他的吐息吹拂过Jim的脖颈，“……我很难让自己停止去思考。”

“关于？”

“Jim，关于你。”

Jim没有说话，他只是让嘴唇再次亲吻了Spock的发丝。

“我确保自己在执行班次期间不去思考任何私事。但……当我在休息的时候，我很难——”

Jim用左手包裹住Spock左侧的脸颊，他的拇指按揉过Spock眼睛下方的皮肤，“继续说下去，Spock，告诉我。”

“我无法让自己停止去回想那一刻。”

“我很抱歉，Spock，让你经历了这些。”

在Jim所知的有限的关于瓦肯人的知识里应该不包括瓦肯人喜欢拥抱之类的亲密行为，但他想在情侣间根本没有什么固定的书本知识。他用手指抚摸着Spock的脸，他的指腹爱抚过Spock的额头、眉间、鼻尖、嘴唇直到他的太阳穴——

“我很抱歉，Spock。”Jim低头亲吻了Spock的鼻尖。“我很高兴你在任务结束后就来探望我了。”

“……我也需要道歉，Jim，”Spock抬头亲吻了Jim的下巴，“我很抱歉这么久才……来探望你。我本该昨日下午就来的。”

“没事的。”Jim蹭了蹭对方的嘴唇，“这没事的……Spock。”

“……我感觉非常……幸运。”

“幸运？”

“仍能这样拥抱住你。”Spock的拇指隔着一层病号服轻柔地抚摸Jim的脊背，“非常的……幸运。”

听起来非常的不瓦肯——Jim没想到说出这句话，因为他也是这么想的，而他一点也不想在这点上开玩笑。这样安静的时刻让Jim想不到这些话语。

“Spock？”

“是的，Jim。”

“我明天就要出院了，你愿意帮我吗？”

“当然，Jim，只要你开口。”

“嗯哼，我的男友非常体贴……你让我也想对你体贴一点，你希望我为你做什么吗？”

“……你非常体贴，Jim。你知道我无法拒绝你说出的这句话……我是否能和你一起入睡？”Spock将双手摸入Jim的病号服下，将双手的掌心停留在Jim暖热的腰侧上，“我……前面没能成功入睡。”

“当然，”Jim笑着抱紧Spock的脖颈，“如果你先醒了，记得和来查房的Bones解释一下为什么你会在这里。”

“好的，Jim。”Spock将脸埋进Jim的胸膛，“好的。”

“晚安，Spock，做个好梦。”

“晚安，Jim。我相信有你的陪伴，我一定能做个好梦。”

“啊哈，”Jim闭上眼睛，满足地微笑，“我也这么想。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是听着《Scarborough Fair》写的所以可能写的太安静了。试着写出那种安静的片刻，一些小小的属于Spock和Jim之间的，肢体接触？  
> 短又粗糙，算是写出一些自己想写的东西的揉在一起的混合体？  
> 感谢食用:)


End file.
